sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Onorati
|birth_place = Boonton, New Jersey, United States |occupation = Actor |children = 3 |years_activie = |residence = Los Angeles, California |spouse = Jeanette Collins }} Peter Onorati (born May 16, 1953) is an American actor. Biography He was born and raised in Boonton, New Jersey and attended Boonton High School.Robertson, Nan. "Heard but Unseen, Seven Actors Share 'Talk Radio' Roles", The New York Times, July 30, 1987. Accessed April 4, 2008. "My coach at Boonton High School in New Jersey used to say of me, 'One hundred seventy-two pounds of blue twisted steel, tempered to perfection', Mr. Onorati recalled with a laugh..." He attended Lycoming College, where he received his B.A. degree in Business Administration. He was an NCAA all-conference wide receiver, and signed up to play in the World Football League. After being cut for his position of wide receiver in the last cut to make the team, he then enrolled in Fairleigh Dickinson University, where he received an MBA. He once worked for Ford Motor Company and McCall's magazines. He started in comedy, and left the business world for acting. He now lives in Los Angeles, appearing in both films and television shows. He is married to writer Jeanette Collins, and they have three sons, Sebastian, Gian Carlo, and Francesco. Filmography *''Wanted: The Perfect Guy'' (1986) *''Firehouse'' (1987) as Ron J. Sleek *''The Green Flash'' (1988) as Ben *''Scrooged'' (1988) *''Kate & Allie'' (1988-1989) as Lou Carello *''Quantum Leap'' as Rick *''Mortal Sins'' (1989) as Diduch *''Fire Birds'' (1990) as Rice *''Goodfellas'' (1990) as Florida Bookie *''Postcards from the Edge'' (1990) as Cameraman *''Cop Rock'' (1990) as Det. Vincent LaRusso *''Civil Wars'' (1991-1993) as Charlie Howell *''River of Rage: The Taking of Maggie Keene'' (1993) as Kim *''Joe's Life'' (1993) as Joe Gennaro *''Camp Nowhere'' (1994) as Karl Dell *''Not Like Us'' (1995) as Sam Clark *''With Hostile Intent'' (1995) as Sgt. Harry McCarthy *''Donor Unknown'' (1995) as Nick Stillman *''Murder One'' (1995-1997) as Mr. Scotto *''Dead Ahead'' (1996) as Frank Cacey *''The Outer Limits'' (1997) as Frank Martin *''Temporarily Yours'' (1997) as Carson *''NYPD Blue'' (1997) as Joey Salvo *''Michael Hayes'' (1997) as Priest *''Shelter'' (1998) as Demetrie Kostantinos *''True Friends'' (1998) as Alphonse *''Nash Bridges'' (1998) as Edward C. Rand *''Fallen Arches'' (1998) as Charlie *''Tycus'' (1998) as Jake *''Lands of Lore III'' (1999) as Dungeon Ruloi / Punktchen the Guard / Stewart the Orc *''Just Looking'' (1999) as Phil De Lorenzo *''The Art of Murder'' (1999) as Willie Kassel *''Touched by an Angel'' (2000) Martin *''Lured Innocence'' (2000) as Maxwell Strong *''The Pretender'' (2000) as Roland Pritchard *''Dancing in September'' (2000) as Mel *''Pedestrian (2000) *''The Huntress'' (2000) as Detective Hodes *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (2000) as Sgt. Vincent Rosetti *''Disappearing Acts'' (2000) as Construction foreman (uncredited) *''Sheena'' (2000-2001) Tyler *''Family Law'' (2001) as Richard Sullivan *''ER'' (2000) as Off. Nick Napolitano *''The Fugitive'' (2001) as Walter Dinwiddie *''FreakyLinks'' (2001) as Captain Kendall *''Sex and the City'' (2001) as The Wrestling Coach *''Crossing Jordan'' (2001) as Detective Benza *''Ordinary Sinner'' (2001) as Mike *''Leap Years'' (2001) Russ Adler *''Providence'' (2002) as Mike O'Brien *''Monk'' (2002) as Archie Modine *''American Dreams'' (2002) as Dom *''Navy NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service'' (2003) as Chief of the Boat *''The Last Ride'' (2004) as Burt Walling *''Man in the Mirror: The Michael Jackson Story'' (2004) as Ziggy *''JAG'' (2004) as Brett Orman *''Eyes'' (2005) as Joe Carlisle *''Inside Out'' (2005) as Rocco *''Blood Deep'' (2005) as Repairman *''Jesus, Mary and Joey'' (2005) as Jamie *''CSI: NY'' (2005) as Angelo Venetti Sr. *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2005) as Anthony Masters *''All In'' (2006) as T.D. *''Las Vegas'' (1 episode, 2006) as Lamar *''Conviction'' (2006) as Police Detective *''Gold Fever'' (2006) as The Mark *''El Cortez'' (2006) (completed) as Carlo Russo *''Price to Pay'' (2006) (completed) as Mr. Martin *''Desperate Housewives'' (2008) as Warren Schilling *''The House That Jack Built'' (2009) as Jack Flice 'Grandpa Jack' *''Circle'' (2010) as Chief *''Castle'' (2011) as Sal Malavolta (1 episode: Slice of Death) *''Coming & Going'' (2011) as Mr. D *''Ghost Phone: Phone Calls from the Dead'' (2011) as Detective Wilder *''Murder in the First'' (2014) as Jimmy Salter *''2 Broke Girls'' (2014) as Nicky (1 episode: "And the Free Money") *''#Stuck'' (2014) as Holly's Dad *''Homecoming'' (2014) as Repairman Pete *''West End'' (2014) as Uncle John Film Television References External links * * Category:1953 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:male actors from New Jersey Category:Fairleigh Dickinson University alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Boonton, New Jersey Category:American people of Italian descent